Buses and other mass transit vehicles generally include numerous seats which may or may not be occupied at any given time and safety restraints (e.g., seatbelts) that may or may not be secured properly. An operator of the vehicle (e.g., a driver) may wish to confirm that all of their seated passengers have their safety restraints correctly engaged (e.g., buckled) during operation of the vehicle.